De enemigos a amigos
by aoibird6
Summary: Dean y Gabriel no se soportan, lo que conlleva que pasen todo el día peleando. Aburridos de la situación, Cas y Sam los encierran en una cabaña alejada de la civilización y en plena nevada, sin imaginarse cómo terminará todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: De enemigo a amigos.

**Parejas**: DeanxCas, SamxGabriel.

**Personajes: **Dean, Castiel, Sam y Gabriel.

**Rating**: K

**Capítulos: **4

**Género:** Family, Friendship.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Notas del Fic**: Este fic se me ocurrió luego de una fría noche por estos lugares y lo combiné con las ganas de ver que Dean y Gabriel se llevaran bien luego de tantas peleas.

**Resumen: **Dean y Gabriel no se soportan, lo que conlleva que pasen todo el día peleando. Aburridos de la situación, Cas y Sam los encierran en una cabaña alejada de la civilización y en plena nevada, sin imaginarse cómo terminará todo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam negó despacio al escuchar un fuerte ruido en el segundo piso e intercambio una mirada con Castiel. El ángel hizo un ademan de moverse pero el castaño lo tomó por la muñeca antes de darle otra cerveza.

-Déjalos, Cas-

-Pero Sam, otra vez comenzaran a pelear y Bobby dijo que si causábamos un desastre en su casa, les daría un tiro-

-Pues se lo merecen- respondió Sam resignado- No entiendo por qué demonios Gabe se mete tanto con Dean-

-¡MALDITOOOOO, HIJO DE PUTAAAAAA! ¡VOY A MATARTEEEEEEEE!-

Sam se giró al igual que el ángel y vieron como Gabriel aparecía en el cuarto carcajeándose, seguramente por la broma que le jugó a Dean. El rubio apareció a los pocos segundos por el umbral de la cocina, mojado como si acabara de salir del baño y temblando de la rabia o por otra causa que desconocían.

-Maldito ángel- siseó el rubio pero Castiel lo sostuvo por los hombros.

-Tranquilo, Dean-

-¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme después de lo que ese bastardo me hizo?!-

-¿Y qué hizo ahora?- preguntó Sam suspirando resignado y ayudando a Cas para que Dean no asesinará al arcángel que seguía riéndose- ¿Volvió a colgar la pintura en la puerta y te cayó encima cuando la abriste?- El rubio negó enfadado.

-¿Volvió a pintar el Impala al estilo hippie?- preguntó el ángel menor y Dean negó con rabia.

-¿Volvió a ponerte algún disfraz estúpido y te tomó fotografías?- siguió Sam y su hermano negó- ¿Volvió a llenar el cuarto de gatos?- El Winchester menor miró a su hermano- ¿Y porque demonios estás mojado y tan frio?-

-Él muy hijo de puta me hizo aparecer en un lago congelado y cuando intenté salir de ahí, el hielo se rompió y me caí al agua- Castiel y Sam intercambiaron una larga mirada- ¡Pudiste matarme, bastardo!- gritó Dean apuntando al arcángel que seguía riéndose.

-No seas llorón, Dean- respondió Gabriel entre risas- Agradece que te saqué de ahí antes de que congelaras-

-Ya Dean, es mejor que te cambies de ropa o te resfriarás- pidió Castiel llevándolo al cuarto.

Sam los vio desaparecer y luego se giró al arcángel que estaba riéndose, seguramente al recordar la broma que acababa de hacer. El castaño suspiró resignado antes de abrazarlo y darle un pequeño beso. Llevaba un mes saliendo con el ángel y era todo genial, a excepción de que Gabriel había tomado a Dean como juguete personal.

-Por favor, Gabe, deja de comportante como un cabron con Dean-

-Pero es divertido Sammy- respondió el bromista mirándolo con diversión- Debiste ver su cara cuando se cayó al agua congelada-

-Pudiste herirlo, Gabe-

-Soy un arcángel, lo hubiera arreglado y ya, no seas aguafiestas, pequeño-

-Por favor, Gabe, no quiero que sigas metiéndote con Dean, además a Cas no le hace gracia que molestes a su pareja-

-Ni me lo recuerdes, no sé cómo puede estar con ese rubio idiota-

-Gabe- pidió Sam tomándolo por las mejillas- Por favor, deja de molestar a Dean-

-Eres un encanto, Sammy pero tu hermano un idiota- le dio un pequeño beso a su pareja- Dejaré de molestar a ese rubio idiota cuando deje de ser tan divertido-

Sam suspiró con resignación al ver como su pareja estaba tomando una cerveza y planeando la siguiente broma. Eso le indicó que ya era hora de colocarle un freno a todo el asunto.

Por la madrugada se reunió con Cas en el patio trasero de la casa de Bobby. Dean no le había dirigido la palabra a Gabriel en todo el día y ni siquiera comió con ellos para evitar al arcángel. Inevitablemente Castiel se enfadó mucho y mandó a la mierda a Gabriel, amenazándolo de muerte si continuaba metiéndose con Dean y al final todos acabaron peleados.

-Esto ya no da para más, Cas, te juro que si vuelven a pelear, yo mismo los golpearé-

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- preguntó el ángel resignado- Gabriel se está pasando con sus bromas, va a terminar lastimando gravemente a Dean-

-Lo sé, Cas y por eso tengo una idea, es algo radical pero no tenemos más opción- Sam le explicó su plan y el ángel asintió despacio para luego mirarlo.

-¿Seguro que funcionará?-

-En teoría sí, eso espero-

-Bien, entonces hagámoslo, Sam-

Ambos se miraron asintiendo y durante la madrugada hicieron todos los preparativos para el plan.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Por la mañana Castiel despertó a su pareja con un suave beso en los labios, Dean soltó algo similar a un ronroneo antes de abrir los ojos abrazándolo.

-Cas-

-Levántate amor, quiero llevarte a un lugar que te encantará-

Ambos bajaron tomados de la mano y se encontraron en la cocina con la otra parejita. Dean frunció el ceño mirando al arcángel, al contrario de Gabriel, que lo miró divertido. Castiel los transportó hasta un hermoso paisaje invernal y caminaron un poco para llegar a una cabaña. Sam dejó su bolso en el suelo e intercambio una mirada con Castiel, era hora de poner en marchar el plan.

-¿Qué les parece si damos una vuelta?- soltó Sam de manera casual y tomó la mano de su pareja- Será divertido-

-Yo pasó, tengo frío- dijo Dean pero Castiel lo jaló de la mano- Cas-

-Tú vienes conmigo, cazador- dijo provocativamente y con aquel tono que Dean no podía resistir.

Finalmente los cuatro estaban paseando por los invernales bosques. Sam vio una cueva y la señaló con el dedo antes de ir corriendo hacia ella. Castiel les comentó que esa era la entrada al lugar donde se encontraban, que estaban en una especie de claro entre escarpados terrenos y que nadie iba por esos lugares. Sam se adelantó dentro de la cueva hasta que vio la luz del otro lado.

-¡No corras, enano!- gritó Dean con las manos en las carteras de su chaqueta- ¡Es peligroso! Es mejor que regresemos a la cabaña parece que nevará-

-No te preocupes, Dean, yo voy a buscarlo- dijo Castiel besando su mejilla para luego seguir a Sam.

-Parecen unos niños- soltó Dean quedándose en su lugar.

-Al menos alguien se divierte- respondió Gabriel quedándose a su lado- No entiendo como a Sam le gustan esta clase de lugares, yo preferiría algo más animado, si me entiendes-

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos cuando escucharon un estruendo y miraron hacia adelante. La entrada de la cueva estaba colapsando y quedó cubierta por un montón de nieve y rocas. Gabriel y Dean corrieron hacia la bloqueada entrada.

-¡Cas! ¡Sam!- gritaron ambos- ¡CHICOS!-

-¡ESTAMOS BIEN!- respondió la voz de Sam del otro lado- ¡¿Y USTEDES?!-

-¡BIEN!- gritó Dean mirando al ángel- ¡REGRESEN AQUÍ Y VOLVAMOS A LA CABAÑA!- pasaron unos segundos antes de que Castiel hablara.

-¡TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA DEAN!-

-¡¿QUÉ PROBLEMA?!- preguntó alertado el rubio.

-¡NO PUEDO USAR MI PODER, NO FUNCIONA!-

Dean miró a Gabriel y este intentó usar sus poderes pero nada sucedió. El arcángel volvió a intentarlo pero nada. El rubio comprendió que algo malo estaba pasando si los ángeles no podían usar sus poderes.

-¡MIS PODERES TAMPOCO FUNCIONAN!- gritó Gabriel preocupado.

-¡PRONTO COMENZARÁ A NEVAR!- gritó Sam del otro lado- ¡REGRESEN A LA CABAÑA, NOSOTROS IREMOS POR AYUDA!-

-¡TENGAN CUIDADO!- gritó Dean para luego mirar al ángel- Es mejor que regresemos-

-Sí-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel miró al castaño y este asintió antes de que el ángel menor los transportara de regreso a la casa de Bobby. Castiel se había enterado por uno de sus hermanos de la existencia de ese lugar, antiguamente era usado para enviar a los ángeles desertores y darles un castigo, ya que ahí funcionaban sus poderes. Es por eso que cuando Sam planteó la idea de dejarlos encerrados pero tendrían que procurar que no pudieran salir de ahí, Castiel recordó ese lugar.

Sam fue por unas cervezas y le entregó una a Castiel.

-Estarán bien, Cas-

-Eso espero, Sam… si algo le ocurre a Dean-

-Todo saldrá bien, Cas, Gabriel podrá ser un cabron con Dean pero jamás permitiría que resulte herido-

-Sam-

-Ahora solo nos queda esperar, tienen comida suficiente para dos días, que es el tiempo que supuestamente nos tardaríamos en bajar de la montaña por ayuda-

-Odio esperar- susurró el ángel menor sentándose junto a Sam y rezando porque las cosas salieran bien.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Dean daba vueltas por la habitación mientras se frotaba las manos nerviosamente. Hacía ya una hora que se había separado de Castiel y Sam, ahora se encontraba solo en esa cabaña con Gabriel. El arcángel llevaba un buen rato mirando por la ventana.

-Ya no puedo- dijo Dean levantándose casi de un salto- Les tomará mucho tiempo dar con alguien que pueda ayudarnos, Cas dijo que estábamos en medio de la nada-

-Cálmate, mono-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando mi hermano y Cas están caminando con este frío para traer ayuda?! ¡¿Y si les ocurre algo?! Cas no puede usar sus poderes- Dean golpeó la pared con fuerza- Iré a buscarlos-

Dean tenía la intención de salir de la cabaña pero Gabriel lo detuvo tomándolo por la chaqueta y dejándolo contra la pared.

-Escúchame muy bien, rubio idiota, pronto comenzará una nevada y no te gustará estar afuera con ese frío. No podemos salir de aquí y lo mínimo que debemos hacer es quedarnos en esta cabaña y esperar que Cas y Sam regresen con la ayuda-

-Suéltame-

-¿Acaso no puedes confiar en ellos?- Dean apretó la mandíbula- Esperemos aquí, estaremos protegidos de la nevada y tenemos comida, sé que Sammy y Cas regresarán con ayuda lo antes posible y es mejor que nos encuentren aquí y a salvo, ¿Lo entiendes ahora o eres demasiado idiota?-

-Bastardo-

Dean se liberó de su agarre y volvió a sentarse mientras se cruzaba de brazos, tenía bastante frío y si comenzaba a nevar de nuevo, la temperatura bajaría aún más. Luego de un par de horas se percató que comenzaba a oscurecer, así que buscó entre las cosas que trajo Sam para revisarlas, había algo de comida, un par de velas (seguramente para una noche romántica), un encendedor y cervezas. Dejó todo sobre la mesa y suspiró resignado, al menos no se morirán de hambre mientras esperaban.

Mientras Dean revisaba el bolso, Gabriel fue a revisar los dos cuartos que había ahí pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al comprobar que solo estaba el baño y había un solo dormitorio. Claramente el plan no era pasar la noche ahí. Regresó sobre sus pasos para ir con el rubio.

-Oye Dean-

-Parece que tendremos comida mientras esperamos pero dudo que nos duré más de dos días, así que esperemos que regresen con la ayuda pronto, al menos hay varias de estas- dijo enseñándole una cerveza y se la arrojó a Gabriel. Esta la tomó mirándolo.

-Tenemos un problema-

-¿Qué pasó ahora?-

-Solo hay un dormitorio-

-¿Qué…?-

-Y ahora que veo la cantidad de comida, nuestro paseo familiar solo era durante el día- Gabriel encendió la luz- Al menos esto funciona-

-No puede ser- Dean se sentó resignado- ¿Y que se supone que haremos ahora?-

-Por el momento, esperar-

-No pienso dormir contigo- soltó Dean sentándose- Prefiero dormir en el sillón-

-A mí tampoco me hace gracia esto, rubio idiota y ni de broma compartiría cama contigo, prefiero dormir afuera-

Ambos se miraron con enfado y resolvieron jugar un piedra-papel-o-tijeras- para ver quien dormía en el único cuarto disponible y para la mala suerte de Dean, ganó el arcángel. El rubio registró los cuartos para hacer un recuento de las cosas que tenían. Chasqueó la lengua al comprobar que no había ni una maldita manta en la cabaña o algo para intentar pasar el frío.

Cuando ya había oscurecido por completo, el arcángel se fue a su habitación y se tendió sobre la cama, a pesar de ser un ángel, podía sentir el frío de ese lugar y también el hambre pero prefirió no mencionarlo, no tenía porque hablar con Dean más de lo necesario. Se recostó cubriéndose con las mantas hasta el cuello pero seguía teniendo frío y cuando la nevada aumentara, sería aún peor.

-Sammy- murmuró antes de acurrucarse bajo las tapas- Por favor mantente a salvo, pequeño-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel daba vueltas por el cuarto, ya era casi media noche y no tenía idea de cómo resultarían las cosas. Sam había dispuesto de todo en la cabaña, no dejándoles más opción que colaborar o ambos la pasarían muy mal esos días. Escuchó unos pasos y vio a Sam.

-¿No puedes dormir, Cas?- este negó despacio y ambos se sentaron- Es por el bien de ellos, Cas… sé que podrán salir de esta, ya verás como todo se arreglará y luego nos reiremos de esto-

-Eso espero, Sam…-

Ambos se quedaron el silencio sobre el sillón, cada uno perdido en sus pensamiento y rogando porque todo resultara de acuerdo al plan y que esos dos se unieron por primera vez en su vida para sobrellevar esa situación.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se giró nuevamente sobre el sillón, no es que fuera incómodo pero el frío no le permitía conciliar el sueño. Finalmente se levantó para tomar otra cerveza, quizás así podría entrar en calor y conseguir dormir algo. Su idea no funcionó como esperaba, se asomó a mirar por la ventana y por lo poco que conseguía ver, la nevada tenía pinta de empeorar en poco tiempo más.

-Cas… Sammy…- suspiró resignado- Por favor manténganse a salvo, chicos…-

El rubio volvió a recostarse sobre el sillón pero era imposible que conciliara el sueño con el frío que sentía.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ni Dean ni Gabriel lograron conciliar el sueño en algún momento de la noche. El frío se estaba volviendo implacable pero ningún de los dos estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo y pedir ayuda al otro. Gabriel tomó un emparedado para comerlo en silencio, de reojo podía ver como Dean se frotaba las manos, intentando generar algo de calor. Él no estaba mejor, quizás su resistencia seguía siendo un poco más alta que la de Dean pero no por eso tenía menos frío que el cazador.

Las horas siguieron pasando, le nevada empeoró pero ambos seguían sin intercambiar ni media palabra. Dean había vuelto a recostarse sobre el sillón, permaneciendo acurrucado sobre él y temblando visiblemente, Gabriel estaba con su chaqueta mientras comía algo para intentar mantenerse ocupado. Recordó una ocasión en que estaban viendo una película con Sam, y el castaño le dijo que lo peor que se podía hacer cuando estabas perdido en la nieve, era dormir. Claramente la situación no era la misma pero Gabriel podía ver el temblor en el cuerpo del humano y él no estaba mejor con ese gélido frío que parecía empeorar en cualquier momento. Pensó que ya tendría que intervenir para asegurarse que Dean estaba bien cuando lo vio levantarse casi de un salto.

-Dean- el rubio salió corriendo hacía el baño y el arcángel lo siguió curioso- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¡Funciona!-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡Hay agua tibia!- gritó el cazador emocionado- Es lo más parecido a fuego que tendremos y- No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando un fuerte ruido se dejó oír antes de la luz se apagara- No… no… ¡No!- apretó los puños golpeando la madera del suelo- ¡MALDICIÓN!-

Gabriel observó a Dean y luego regresó por el pasillo para tener a mano las velas, pronto iba a anochecer y mejor se preparaban o se quedarían a oscuras. Vio como el rubio se volvía a recostar resignado sobre el sillón.

-Dean… estoy seguro que ellos volverán pronto con la ayuda…-

-Odio esperar… odio esto…-susurró el rubio sin abrir los ojos. Gabriel tomó una tarta y se sentó en el suelo, afirmando su espalda contra el sillón- Ten, es tu favorita, estoy seguro que Cas la colocó dentro- Dean abrió los ojos y tomó la tarta.

-Gracias…-

-¿No te gusta la nieve, Dean?-

-No mucho- respondió el cazador- Hubo un caso… la situación era tan mala como ahora… papá resultó herido y yo no sabía qué hacer… pensé que las cosas acabarían y que no volvería a ver a Sammy… pero papá no se rindió y nos puso a salvo a los dos…-

-Dean-

-Él si sabría qué hacer en esta situación- el arcángel suspiró.

-Tengo frío Dean-

-¿Eh?-

-Temporalmente soy como tú… tengo frío y tengo hambre…- el rubio lo miró fijamente- Vamos Dean, tú nunca te rindes, usa esa cabecita rubia para pensar en cómo pasar este maldito frío hasta que nuestros amorcitos regresen con la ayuda- Dean lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Primero necesito dormir… este maldito frío no me deja pensar-

-Excusas, rubio, simples excusas- Dean le sacó la lengua infantilmente y el arcángel se levantó tomándolo de la mano- Lo primero será ir a dormir un poco y mañana veremos qué hacer-

-Gabriel-

-No me hagas repetirlo, rubio, vamos juntos a la cama-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"

**N.A: Los siguientes dos capítulos, publicaré uno mañana y otro el viernes. Gracias por leer, saludos! :D**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Anjiiel, kayriu y Green. Mañana publicaré el último capítulo. Saludos! :) **

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 3**

Dean se recostó bajó la tapas al igual que Gabriel, ambos se cubrieron hasta el cuello pero seguían temblando por el frío. El rubio suspiró resignado y se acercó tímidamente hasta el arcángel.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Gabriel.

-Sé que a ninguno nos hace gracia pero esto funcionará mejor si nosotros… nosotros…- Dean tomó algo de aire- Nos abrazamos para dormir…-

-¿Eh?-

-Cas siempre me abraza… y no tengo frío… se siente cálido- el rubio pensó que Gabriel se burlaría pero no lo hizo.

-Ya veo… a Sammy también le gusta que lo abrace cuando dormimos-

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo pero Dean se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del arcángel y este lo abrazó, quedando ambos frente contra frente.

-Oye Gabriel…-

-Dime-

-Ya no tengo tanto frío…-

-Yo tampoco, Dean-

Esa noche, ambos consiguieron dormir, lo suficiente para recuperar algo de energía y descansar.

Gabriel fue el primero en despertar, el rubio seguía acurrucado contra su cuerpo mientras dormía tranquilamente. El arcángel lo miró unos segundos pero no rompió el abrazo. Por fin había dejado de sentir ese gélido frio y consiguió dormir algo.

-Dean, Dean despierta- el cazador abrió los ojos despacio y lo miró somnoliento.

-Gabriel….-

-¿Dormiste bien?-

-Sí… ¿Y tú?-

-No estuvo mal- ambos se miraron sonriendo un poco.

-¿Te molesta si nos quedamos así un poco más? No quiero levantarme aún- admitió Dean.

-Está bien… pero recuerda que hay que comer-

-Lo sé-

Ambos se quedaron en el silencio, solo sus respiraciones llenaban el silencio que reinaba en el cuarto. Pasado el medio día se levantaron para comer lo último que les quedaba. Dean comía sentado junto a Gabriel.

-¿Crees que estén bien?- preguntó el rubio.

-Claro Dean, mi pequeño Sammy y Cas pueden hacerlo, ambos son más fuertes de lo que aparentan-

-Tienes razón-

-Estoy seguro que pronto traerán la ayuda y regresaremos a casa-

-Sí…- Dean miró hacia la ventana- La nevada parece empeorar-

-Estaremos bien, Dean… prefiero haberme quedado contigo encerrado aquí que estar solo-

-¿Eh?- el arcángel sonrió- Yo también…-

Ninguno dijo algo luego de eso pero ya no se sentían incómodos por la presencia del otro.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel miró el reloj y suspiró, ya había pasado un día entero desde que dejaron a Gabriel y Dean encerrados en esa cabaña. Sintió unos pasos y tomó la cerveza que el castaño le ofrecía.

-¿Estarán bien, Sam?-

-Claro, Cas, estoy seguro que sí, Dean podrá comportarse como un idiota al igual que Gabe pero ambos se agradan-

-¿Eh?-

-De una forma algo retorcida pero ambos se consideran familia y ya sabes cómo es Dean con eso, y por supuesto, Gabe tampoco permitirá que algo le pase-

-Sam-

-Después de todo somos familia ¿Verdad?- Castiel asintió sonriendo un poco- Mañana por la mañana vamos por ellos-

-Sí-

Las palabras del cazador dejaron más tranquilo a Castiel. Aunque Dean no lo admitiría realmente le agradaba Gabriel y el ángel no era idiota como para desconocer la razón de que el arcángel fuera tan pesado con Dean.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cuando cayó la noche, Gabriel encendió algunas velas para iluminar el cuarto. Dean había tenido una idea buena, así que la pondrían en práctica esa misma noche. El cazador había encontrado unos viejos libros en un rincón del cuarto y usando el papelero de metal que había en el baño, improvisarían una pequeña fogata. No sería la gran cosa pero los ayudaría a calentarse. Gabriel fue a la habitación para tomar las dos mantas de la cama y regresó a la sala de estar. Dean ya tenía encendido el fuego y la madera de las dos sillas les ayudaría a mantenerlo por más tiempo.

-Tiene buena pinta- dijo Gabriel dejando las mantas en el sillón.

-Sí, no está mal por ahora- el rubio se sentó en el suelo para quedar con la espalda afirmada en el sillón y abrió las piernas mientras tomaba las mantas- Ven angelito-

-¿Eh?-

-Hace frío y la idea es no congelarnos hasta que lleguen los chicos-

-Lo entiendo- dijo Gabriel acomodándose entre las piernas de cazador para sentarse, este se colocó la manta y abrazó al arcángel para cubrirlo también- ¿Por qué tengo que estar yo aquí?-

-Por qué soy más alto que tú y puedo hacer esto- dijo afirmando su barbilla en el hombro de Gabriel y este acercó la improvisada fogata.

-Idiota-

-¿Aún tienes frío, Gabriel?-

-Un poco pero esta fogata nos servirá para calentarnos…- el arcángel miró el fuego- Dean…-

-Dime-

-Lo siento-

-¿Eh?-

-Por todas las bromas que te he hecho… especialmente por la última… sé que me pasé con eso pero… es divertido molestarte-

-Pudiste matarme- respondio tranquilamente Dean- Podría haberme dado hipotermia si me dejas ahí más tiempo, los humanos no tenemos la misma resistencia que ustedes-

-Lo sé-

-Y quizás pienses que puedes curar cualquier daño pero no solo hay heridas físicas, Gabriel… Estoy a punto de odiarte… y eso no lo podrás arreglar con tu mojo-

Gabriel bajó la mirada y llevó sus manos para dejarlas sobre los brazos del cazador y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para afirmarla en el hombro del humano.

-¿Me odias?-

-No… créeme que razones no me faltan pero no podría odiarte, Gabriel… eres el hermano de Cas y… por sobretodo, eres la pareja de mi hermano, Sammy te ama mucho y sé que tú también lo amas y cuidarás de él-

-Dean-

-Yo te considero parte de mi familia Gabriel… y prefiero tragarme esta rabia antes de ocasionar alguna pelea entre Sammy y tú- el arcángel suspiró- Yo sé que estás celoso, angelito, tu marido tiene un pequeño complejo de hermano e incluso Cas se ha peleado contigo por apoyarme-

-Dean-

-Quiero que entiendas que yo no te estoy quitando a tu familia, Gabriel, jamás haría algo para que Sam te dejara y mucho menos intentaría algo para que Cas te odie-

-Lo sé…-

-Entonces deja de comportarte como un niño- dijo Dean suspirando y abrazando más fuerte al ángel- Maldito frío-

-Oye Dean…- Gabriel giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo- Yo también te… considero parte de mi familia- el rubio sonrió un poco.

-¿Entonces dejaras de tenerme como juguete personal?-

-No te lo aseguro pero trataré de controlarme- Dean se rio bajito.

-Vale, entonces me conformaré con eso por ahora-

Gabriel se inclinó hacia adelante para colocarle más palos al improvisado fuego y volvió a acomodarse contra el cuerpo del cazador. Dean lo abrazó suspirando.

-Oye Dean… ¿A ti te gusta mucho Cas?-

-Claro, amo a ese lindo angelito, es lo mejor que me ha pasado-

-Ya veo… Cas tiene suerte de estar contigo… no eres tan idiota como pensaba, Dean-

-Oye, no porque sea rubio soy idiota- Gabriel se rio.

-Pues no me has demostrado lo contrario-

-Idiota, te juro que cuando salgamos de aquí, te enterraré bajo metros y metros de nieve-

-Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras, rubio-

Ambos permanecieron unas horas en ese lugar. Ninguno supo quien comenzó pero ahora estaban intercambiando historias de antaño mientras se mantenían calientes por la improvisada fogata y el calor que se transmitían sus cuerpos.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Anjiiel, kayriu y Green. Saludos! :) **

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 4**

Castiel despejó el camino haciendo uso de su poder y luego miró a Sam antes de que caminaran por la cueva, la nevada ya estaba parando y parecía que muy pronto saldría el sol. Cuando estaba a metros de la cabaña, ambos corrieron para golpear la puerta pero como nadie les abrió, Sam la forzó hasta que lo consiguió. Se apresuraron en entrar y revisar los cuartos. Sam se quedó en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la habitación y Castiel fue a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sam?-

-Mira-

El ángel menor se asomó para mirar con curiosidad y sorpresa la escena. Dean y Gabriel estaban recostados sobre la cama, cubiertos hasta el cuello con las tapas y abrazados. Sam sonrió para mirar al ángel.

-Funcionó, Cas, dejemos que descansen un poco y luego nos vamos-

-Sí- ambos fueron por el pasillo sonriendo.

-Te lo dije Cas, esto tenía que funcionar-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean escuchó un susurró y abrió los ojos, alcanzando a ver como dos siluetas salían del cuarto cerrando la puerta. Movió a Gabriel despacio para contarle lo que acababa de ver. Ambos llegaron a la conclusión que la ayuda al fin había llegado, así que salieron del cuarto pero se detuvieron antes de entrar a la otra habitación.

-Te lo dije, Cas, esto tenía que funcionar- Dean miró a Gabriel sin entender las palabras de su hermano.

-¿Y qué les diremos, Sam? Seguro creerán que vendremos con más personas y Gabriel no es idiota, se dará cuenta que al salir de la cueva puede usar sus poderes-

-Inventaremos algo, Cas, diremos que había una criatura rondando cerca y que al matarla, ya pudiste usar tus poderes y vinimos a buscarlos-

-Sam-

-Confía en mí, tú solo suena convincente y apóyame en todo, que si ellos se enteran que hemos planeado todo esto… no te gustará para nada ver a Dean enojado y estoy seguro que Gabriel no será un angelito cuando se enoja-

Gabriel se percató que Dean estaba listo para darles una buena paliza a ese par de mentirosos pero lo tomó por la muñeca para llevarlo de regreso al cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

-Esos pequeños bastardos- siseó Dean muy enojado- Ya verán, voy a darles su merecido-

-No Dean- respondió el arcángel sonriendo traviesamente- Tengo una idea mucho mejor para darles una lección- se la explicó sonriendo y Dean asintió.

-Genial, no se saldrán con la suya luego de lo que han hecho-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel y Sam fueron al cuarto luego de una hora y se acercaron rodeando la cama para despertar a sus respectivas parejas. Lo curioso fue que ninguno despertó, Dean soltó algo similar a un ronroneo antes de abrazarse a Gabriel para susurrar.

-Ya Gabe… no puedo más… déjame dormir pervertido…- Castiel miró fijamente a Sam y los destapó sin ninguna delicadeza, comprobando que ambos estaban durmiendo solo con la ropa interior.

-Dean Winchester, ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- gritó Castiel golpeando la almohada, provocando que Gabriel y Dean se despertaran.

-¿Cas…? ¿Sammy? Hola chicos- los saludó mirándolos- Ya era hora de que llegaran-

-¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS DURMIENDO ASÍ?!- espetó Castiel muy enojado.

-¿Eh?- Gabriel se incorporó adormilado para abrazar a Dean y darle un besito en la mejilla- Dean… ¿Ya quieres… hacerlo de nuevo… bonito?-

-¿Que…? ¡GABRIEL!- gritó está vez Sam muy enojado- ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS DURMIENDO SOLO CON ROPA INTERIOR Y JUNTO A MI HERMANO?!-

-¿Sammy?-

-¡QUEREMOS UNA MALDITA EXPLICACIÓN AHORA!- gritaron ambos muy enojados y Gabriel bostezó para tomar a Dean por la barbilla.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Tú mismo me lo dijiste Sammy, ¿Te acuerdas cuando vimos esa película? Dijiste que la mejor manera de entrar en calor, era una buena sesión de sexo-

-¿Que ocurre chicos?- preguntó Dean mirándolo confundido- ¿Hubieran preferido que nos congeláramos aquí?-

-No digas eso cariño, yo calenté muy bien tu traserito- respondió coquetamente Gabriel para darle un pequeño beso en la boca.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- gritó Sam antes de que Castiel lo mirara muy enojado.

-¡Esto es tu culpa, Sam! ¡Te dije que no lo hiciéramos!-

-¡¿Y qué sabía yo que iban a follar?! ¡PAR DE INFIELES!- gritó Sam mirando al arcángel- Eres un idiota Gabe…-

-Dean… ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme?- soltó Castiel triste- Dean… ¡Es tu culpa, Sam!-

Ambos comenzaron a pelear pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon la risa de Gabriel y Dean. Se quedaron mirando a sus respectivas parejas y el rubio fue el primero en poder hablar.

-Lo siento Gabe, deberías ver tu cara, Sammy-

-Y Cas no se queda atrás- dijo entre risas el bromista- Vale chicos, que solo era una bromita, es una parte de su castigo por habernos mentido-

-¿Qué…? ¿Lo saben todo…?- preguntó Sam algo asustado.

-Claro Sammy- dijo Dean sonriendo- Pero tranquilo, planeaba patearlos pero Gabe me ha dado una mejor idea, haremos algo mucho mejor ¿Verdad angelito?-

-Claro que sí, Dean, ahora aprenderán que nadie nos engaña-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se colocó su chaqueta y se terminó la cerveza que Castiel le había traído. Luego de lo ocurrido en la cabaña, habían decidido darles un pequeño correctivo a Castiel y Sam, lo primero era dejarlos sin sexo durante una semana, la siguiente venganza fue más cruel, Dean encerró a Sam en un cuarto lleno de payasos y no lo dejó salir a pesar de los gritos del castaño. Gabriel se encargó del castigo de Castiel, arruinando la gabardina preferida del ángel menor y corriéndole mano a Dean cada vez que podía, tocándole el trasero cuando pasaba a su lado o dándole pequeños besitos en la boca. Esa noche habían decidido que se irían de fiesta y claramente sus parejas no están invitadas.

-¿Estás listo, rubio bonito?- preguntó Gabriel palmeándole el trasero y abrazándolo por la espalda. Disfrutando de los celos de Sam y Castiel.

-Claro, angelito, ya es hora de irnos, bonito- respondió el rubio girándose y rodeando la cintura del arcángel con una mano- Pórtense bien, chicos-

-Pero Dean- pidió Castiel serio- Ya nos disculpamos con ustedes, ¿Hasta cuándo seguirán enojados?-

-Además nuestro plan funcionó- dijo Sam- Ustedes ya están en buenos términos- el cazador usó su mirada de cachorrito- Gabe…-

-Sammy- el arcángel iba a ceder pero Dean lo tomó de la muñeca.

-Nos mintieron, Sammy, se merecen esto y mucho más-

-Es cierto- acotó Gabriel serio- Pórtense bien chicos y no nos esperen despiertos-

Gabriel le dio otro besito al rubio antes de desaparecer del cuarto. Castiel gruñó apretando los puños.

-Esto no está bien, Sam, ahora se llevan bien pero nos tendrán en plan de abstinencia por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y ya no soportó ver como se manosean, los prefería peleando-

-No te preocupes, Cas, tengo otra idea- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa y le explicó su plan al ángel, este sonrió con genuina maldad.

-Me parece perfecto y está vez no habrán fallos-

Castiel dejó algunas cosas en el cuarto de pánico y luego sonrió para ir por Dean, se encargaría de darle un castigo a ese insolente cazador.

Sam preparó todo en el cuarto, asegurándose de que el círculo que dibujo con aceite sangrado se mantuviera oculto y luego se dispuso a llamar a Gabriel, se iba a encargar de darle un castigo a ese ángel.

Sam y Castiel acordaron darles una lección a sus respectivas parejas, no iban a perdonarles tan fácilmente que se manosearan, ni muchos que los privaran de sexo. Esa noche, Castiel y Sam castigarían duramente a sus respectivas parejas y de seguro que Dean y Gabriel, desearán volver a esa fría cabaña y por sobretodo, se arrepentirán del momento en que decidieron tomar venganza por la pequeña mentira que al final los unió. Porque a fin de cuentas, el plan había funcionado, Dean y Gabriel ya se llevaban bien.


End file.
